The present invention relates to gel compositions, and, more particularly, to fuel gel compositions.
Charcoal lighter fuel gel compositions are known. However, many of the fuel gels available, while having good properties of combustion, present serious drawbacks, especially in regard to safe, non-hazardous utilization. For example, many of the presently known fuel gels burn with a smoky flame and the formation of soot. Some of the gels give off highly poisonous fumes. Others burn with a non-luminous flame and it is extremely difficult to see that combustion is taking place, particularly in sunlight, thereby increasing the possibility of injury from burns. Moreover, many of the known fuel gels leave a relatively large malodorous residue after burning. In addition, some of the known fuel gels break down during burning and, therefore, exhibit poor combustion properties. There exists an obvious need to provide a fuel gel charcoal lighter which overcomes these serious drawbacks.